Bisaurians
Bisaurians (also known as 'Bisaurs', 'Raptors' or 'Creatures') are an alien species of bipedal reptilians characterized for their adaptability to environments. Bisaurians are classified as semi-sentient. With a brain to body ratio of 1/45 (a human's being 1/40), Bisaurians are capable of communication within their species, developing ranks and castes, using basic weapons, solving complex problems, and developing bonds and relationships. Physical Attributes Abilities As Bisaurs are incapable of space flight, they have evolved to not only efficiently inhabit their planet's climate, but also other environments. Montem Palus I being a marshy mountainous environment with a large variety in temperatures, Bisaurs are capable of changing their blood temperature to fit the climate. They have a regeneration factor which allows them to heal large wounds in a matter of hours. Bisaurians can communicate with each other by using a combination of snarl-like sounds and flashes on the bioluminescent patches of skin on certain parts of their body. Bisaurs have gills and lungs, similar to a lungfish, which allows them to live on both land and in fresh and saltwater, in which they are both adept at surviving in. Bisaurians are also born with superb senses and extreme physical strength. The Bisaurian's tail, commonly referred to as a mace or flail, is capable of a powerful lunge, which can go through metal, and easily rip through human's bones and flesh. Raptors also have a resistance to the cold and a slight resistance to acid. Appearance Bisaurians are large black bipedal reptilians with blank white eyes and several red-orange bioluminescent patches of skin spread all over their body. Bisaurs have a multitude of glossy pitch black spikes on their nose, head, chin, shoulders, elbows, back, knees, and at the tip of their tails. These spikes often have a red tint from dried blood of their enemies. Bisaurs have large mouths with two rows of sharp teeth and a pair of tusks (which vary from small to large depending on what caste it is born as). Bisaurians have long tails that end in a spike covered club that is used in combat. Size Bisaurs are large creatures, as they generally vary between 7-75 feet tall, and 10-100 feet long. At a weight of 350+ pounds, Bisaurians are among the largest creatures on Montem Palus I. The largest known Bisaurian was Magnus, a genetically modified pack leader that was genetically edited to be 103 feet tall, 187 feet long, and 142 tons in weight. However, the largest natural Bisaur was Tsunami, a 75 foot tall, 100 foot long, 87 ton pack leader Origins Bisaurs are natural creatures on their planet, evolving from microscopic organisms at their beginnings, to large fish, to eventually become the creatures they are. On their planet, there are only a few competing species, which are in a constant war with the Bisaurians, each keeping the other's population in check. Life Cycle When a Bisaurian reproduces, it lays around 65 eggs underwater, attached to rocks. The male mate will then come to the eggs and spray a cloud of milt or seed over it, fertilizing them. Along with fertilizing them, it also layers them with an extremely toxic chemical produced by it's body on top of the eggs, which will kill any creature if ingested, making the eggs inedible. After several hours, the eggs will hatch young Bisaurs, which are about one-seventh of their adult size. The young creature is born with most of the regular abilities of an adult Bisaur. The hatchlings swim to the surface of the water, where they will start hunting for food immediately. They will start hunting small creatures as a pack, but as they mature (maturity rate is about a week to reach adulthood) they start hunting and eating larger prey. They live with their siblings until they all reach an age of 145 years old, when they will all leave the pack to find a good mate in another group, in which they will reproduce with, and repeat this process to get a large amount of offspring. For the rest of their lives, they live as lone hunters. The typical lifetime of a Bisaur is 175 years, but up to 300 years for pack leaders. Diet The Bisaurian is a carnivore. The only scenario where a Bisaurian would consume any other sustenance besides meat is if it was starving to the brink of death. Bisaurians will only eat the meat of creatures killed by them or their pack. The hunting habits of Raptors are simple; it will try to kill and consume anything smaller than it and can be potential prey. When in packs, Bisaurians hunt like wolves, using numbers to overpower and tear apart large prey. If this fails, then the massive leader will use its bulk to kill it. As lone hunters, Bisaurians most often hunt with stealth. Their most effective way to stealth kill is jumping out of water to drag down and eat animals near it, much like crocodiles of Earth. If stealth doesn't work, Bisaurs are comfortable using size and power to kill prey in many brutal ways. Organization The broadest organization in Bisaurian society are packs. Packs have around 65 members, with a leader and workers. All the members of a pack are siblings, and are together from hatching to around 150 years in their lives. Within each pack is a caste system, starting with the lowest, workers, to the highest, pack leader. When it's mating season, all members mate with Bisaurs from another pack of the equal caste. Bisaurian's caste is passed down through to their offspring. However, if a member proves itself, it may go up in rank. Likewise, if it acts dishonorable, it will drop in rank. Personality While each individual personality of a Bisaurian is different, most of them share a trait of brutality and savageness. Bisaurians often enjoy tearing apart and disemboweling their prey, if it is to large to swallow whole. Raptors also seem to like the fear of the prey that they are about to kill, shown multiple times when Bisaurs create suspense before quickly dispatching it's foe in a brutal way. They are shown to love punching through human's chests with their mace tipped tails or even their bare fists. However, tests have shown that if an isolated Bisaur is trained from hatching, it can actually be taught to have a behavior totally contrary to a normal Bisaurian's. Gallery BISAURIANS!!.jpg|A Bisaur Warrior WIN_20160818_112920.jpg|Chieftain, a pack leader WIN_20160818_113041.jpg|Rex, a Warrior Category:GodzillaZero-One's Content Category:Alien Species Category:Semi-Sapient Species